


A Song of ice and fire

by violaloki



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Alternate Ending, Dragons, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Ice Powers, Ice spiders, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 08, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: "The Lord of Light brought you back for a reason" what of this was the reason? To right R'hllor's wrong.OrJon learns what it's like when you give someone too much power.The only way to put out a fire is with ice.





	A Song of ice and fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ideal alternate ending. I've had this idea since the "Aftermath" teaser came out and it showed Jon's sword in the snow.
> 
> I don't own GOT if I did I wouldn't have hired Dan and Dave 
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated :)

Jon ran out of to castle as the sirens blared. He could feel his heart beating from inside his chest. It was around midday, the grey winter clouds covered the sun, fitting for a battle with an army of undead men, women, children and giants. 

Jon and Dany jumped on their respective dragons and flew over to a clearing above the battlefield. They watched as a woman approached on an ebony horse, her hair and cloak the color of newly spilled blood and her blue eyes serious. Melisandre. The last Targaryens watched as the Red Woman lit the Dothraki Sickles. Watched her army charge. From the corner of his eye he saw Dany's proud expression morph into one of horror as the lights slowly dissipated as the undead army overpowered them. As Dany jumped on Drogon, Jon caught Dany by the arm "he's not here yet. Save your energy" Dany looked him dead in the eye and said "The dead are already here" before snatching her arm back and diving into the battle, Drogon's fire lighting up a line of wights. 

Jon knew she made some sense but decided not to risk it. Rhaegal hasn't had as much experience in a battle and Jon would rather not put the life of his dragon on the line until he could fight the Night King. Ghost found him soon after. A deep red gash went diagonally across his muzzle but otherwise he was ok. He wasn't in physical pain. Jon sat under Rhaegal's wing, methodically petting the direwolf's soft fur. 

 

The battle raged on for about an hour until the already snowy battlefield seemed to spontaneously drop about 20° as a line of purple-gray clouds filled in from Jon's left viewpoint. He was here. Jon saw the undead dragon and his blue flame the color of ice. He jumped on Rhaegal and followed Viserion and his rider, Ghost being carried in Rhaegal's Talon. 

 

The King of Death jumped off the blue dragon. They had landed in the Godswood. Where Bran and Theon were. The white walkers were all circling around the Godswood tree. The King was looking at Bran peculiarly, a hint of a smile on his skeletal daemon face. "Arya, don't" Bran said monotonously, not looking away from the Ice Daemon. It was too late as Arya had already jumped from the tree with the intention of stabbing the night king but Death was faster. He grabbed her, his long, slender fingers circling her neck. He tossed her to the floor, not enough to hurt but enough to knock her unconscious. Theon tried to stab him as well and was also knocked on the ground. He stayed awake but was in too much pain to get up. The crackling of ice could be heard and two of the White Walkers turned around and held Jon by his arms. The king stalked towards him. He was so young but those eyes have seen much. He remembers seeing this boy years ago rowing away from the town in the north. The boy looked up at him and in his eyes he could see his strength and resilience as well as fear and shock. Yes he will make an excellent protégé the King thought as he broke the hilt of the girl's blade off of the Dragonglass and with supernatural speed and agility he plunged the dagger into the boy's chest. The boy slumped over but the King caught him before he could hit the ground.  At this point he let go of his influence on all the wights and undead beings who crashed to the ground and disintegrated. The battle was over. He found what he needed and there was no need to distract the mortals anymore. He heard the boy's direwolf making a whimpering sound and his dragon making a screeching sound as he carried the boy's prone form to the undead dragon. The King smiled to the animals and moved his head in the direction of the north. An indication for the animals to follow him. He jumped onto Viserion's back with the boy's prone form in front of him. He headed towards the north. Rhaegal picked up Ghost and head to follow his rider's limp figure. 

 


End file.
